


Artemis

by felixlouisclaudemontdor



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: Character Study, I don't know, Just wanted to write about Yuno I love her dearly, Other, does this even count as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixlouisclaudemontdor/pseuds/felixlouisclaudemontdor
Summary: A look into the thoughts flooding Prisoner 002's head one night.
Kudos: 1





	Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short character study/warm up I did, it's very symbolic and metaphorical and just kind of self indulgent in a way :) If you're reading this thank you very much <3

The prison cell often felt cold at night.

No matter how many pillows Yuno had to cling onto, no matter how friendly she was with the other prisoners, she felt empty. Was this simply regret she felt from what she’d done?

There was no way, she thought. What she’d done was in the past now, right now her life was behind the bars of the MILGRAM establishment. The idea gnawed away at her brain though, pushing and kicking her cranium, seemingly leeching onto her brain.

Yuno shook her head. Now was not the time to dwell on the past.

This prison was a new opportunity, in her eyes. A new environment, entirely new people, and a new mindset to put herself into. But what would her family think? The world outside? _Society itself?_

That was too much pressure. She tossed the idea aside. There were dozens of other people, other girls, who had done deeds like she had. Who had taken action. Who had wiped their bodies clean. Even if the people outside deemed her guilty for her actions, what would they do about it? Go back in time and change what she’d done?

Her head span at all these thoughts flooding in by the second. There was too much to think about in this confined space, it was overwhelming. Yuno balled her hand into a loose fist and knocked on her head a few times, hoping it would drain her head of the revelations seeping in. 

As much as she was seemingly making friends in the prison, she missed the outside at times. She missed going to tourist traps, feeling the warmth of her cheeks after walking in the cold, the sun streaming through her window each morning. She missed _life._ She missed _love._

Her fellow prisoner, Mahiru, talked about love frequently. How she wanted to fall madly in love, marry, maybe even raise kids. Yuno never thought too deeply about such commitments. She missed a different kind of love. A love for the world around her, a love for herself, a love for living things.

Did she really miss that? Or was she just feeling starved after months in a cell?

Even the most free of birds would begin to beg after being caged.

Yuno felt at times that the wings that had kept her soaring through each average day were becoming faulty. That they were covered in tar and weighed to the ground. 

With so many thoughts racing around her head, Yuno felt even more overwhelmed than before. She knocked on her head, shoved a pillow into her face, did anything to drown out the swelling thoughts that kept bubbling and bubbling. Nothing worked. Nothing could wash the tar off of her mind. 

She tossed her pillow aside aggressively, listening as it hit the wall with a softened thud and then as it fell to the floor of the cell. She tossed all of her bedding aside. Pillows, sheets, blankets, everything, not paying mind to the growing amalgamation of a pile on her floor.

After her bed was stripped she simply laid down. She stared at the feeling, then down at her stomach, down to the tips of her toes, and then back up at the ceiling again. When this loop of staring no longer kept her attention, she craned her head to look at the mess she had made.

The girl got up and crouched by the pile, picking a pillow up in her gentle hands.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do anything like that again, okay?”


End file.
